<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evie Frye vs. Lilla Graves by Ovrlralex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012272">Evie Frye vs. Lilla Graves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex'>Ovrlralex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Frye's  attire:https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-5TIP_0Dydx8/Vdx5-NwaeSI/AAAAAAACZuY/EH2aJDtvs08/s1600/Cindy%2BRogers-wrestling.jpg</p><p> </p><p>Evie's jacket:https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/d/df/Evil_Cindy_Rogers_1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150220180154</p><p> </p><p>Lilla graves attire:https://curvage.org/forum/uploads/monthly_2019_11/256712013_Nicole96.jpg.6ceb63e0bdae903ee36927ca9bec6bd7.jpg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evie Frye vs. Lilla Graves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie grins as she takes her jacket off as her face turned to that of a sly snake at the arrogant brute of a women lilla."you did didn't give me a full answer to my question about how much you eat."evie said grinning.</p><p>"Heh,the best i can eat,now,lets fight."lilla graves said laughing and the bell rang,both women slowly walked around and got close and shook hands before locking up,lilla breathing panting as theblock up began and lilla lets go and pushes evie to away as the small female brit rolled away aand  stands on her feet as lshe moved around,with lilla who the starts to toy with eive and holds her hand up.</p><p>Kyra who is the ref,shook her head smiling."really,do you think evie is stupid to have a test of strength with you."kyra said laughing.</p><p>"Quiet snake lady, or you'll be on your knees like last time."Lilla threatened kyra who was unphased and grined as she signals the larger women to continue  the match of but evie walked behind lilla  and turned  her around,delivering some kicks to the gut,followed lilla as shendeliversnsome wide open shots with her palm.</p><p>Evie knew lilla changed since her loss against kassandra,the chance to win her title back and her relationship with the assassin's crime lady hope Jensen,lilla became more confindent then ever,a bit humble as wel as heavier she still see the brace on lilla left leg and her hair grew a bit longer.</p><p>"I see your turning over a new leaf,im surprise lilla."evie said with a hrinning smirk as she grabs hold of the big brot but lilla grabbed hold of evie and sets her up for a sidewalk slam.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! Dont be so quick to judge im still a bully and im still arrogant,cold,mean,ruthless,vicious and evil as ever."lilla said as she slams her down and hooks the leg for the first pin attempt of the match,kyra gets into postion and starts the count but evie kicked out at two, lilla got on her knees as she argued with kyra,the large brute then grabbed evie by her hair and deliver aome knees  to the gut,each  blow earned a painful groin but evie fought back as she grabbed the right leg and pushes back and grabed the brute and palnted a inverted atomic drop as lilla yelled, and evie delivers a a combo of open hand strikes and  delivers kicks to the bad left leg. </p><p>Evie turned and hits hard palm strikes  to the temple,staggering lilla back and on one knee while the jittery brit smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you using wide open hand strikes,not like its a problem."kyra said rubbing her chin,evie trued with a giggle as she ruan to the ropes and back planting a dropkick to the face.</p><p> </p><p>"Their clean and fair "evie said hooking the bad left leg of lilla as lyra shruged and counts but lilla kicked out.</p><p> </p><p>"You know its okay to use closed fist and stooms  as long its at the eyes."kyra said as she noticed evie shrugged and slapped lilla across the face and spun around before landing a spinning back hand.</p><p>"In that case,let the our fists do the talking lilla."evie said pumped as she hopped around,lilla grunted before  looking up with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Gladly with you anything to wipe  that stupid  grin off your face while you bleed out."lilla said  eager as she enter a stance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>